Perisnoan Geographic Society
It is time we actually give names to the mountains, valleys and rivers of Perisno. Following here are several maps of regions and kingdoms. They're not very good, but they do the job. Every location is numbered, and besides the photo there is a list of the places needing names. These are the colours of the numbers: rivers are azure; seas, straits and lakes are blue; mountains and ranges are brown; forests are white and areas and passes are in grey. Sometimes the forests are either too small to make a difference or so big they are the single most defining feature of a region, hence incorporated into the "Regions" classification. Take these into consideration when naming places: 1) Culture of the inhabitants 2) Spawns 3) The Rule of Cool. 4) If you thought of a foreign name, make a translation and please be aware to reserve the non translated name to particular cases (ie: extremely large forests or massive mountains) When you thought of the name, write it besides other suggestions, explaining the name and how it accurately it describes the region &/or its inhabitants. All the maps were made from screenshots which put into consideration the game's compass. Tolrania Regions 1) REGION: High Tolrania ( Most of the wealthy settlements of the kingdom are there ) 2) REGION: Low Tolrania ( Less amount of settlements in this zone ) 3) ISLAND: Freelancer Island ( Theonly thing of note in this isle is the presence of the Freelancers Guild Mountains: 1) MASSIF: The Guardsman (Invented myth) 2) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Salty Mountains (By the sea) 3) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Humble Mountains (Invented Myth) Water Bodies 1) LAKE: Redwater Lake (Likely to be the criminals' spawn) 2) INLAND SEA: Goldwater Sea (Mercenaries' Guild on its shores to the south) 3) LAKE: Cogpool (Galwe Royal Engineers, they definitely experiment something there) 4) LAKE: Kijin's Pool (Nearby mountain) Rivers 1) RIVER: Smuggler's route (It separates the free island from high tolrania) 2) STREAM: Freelancers' stream (Freelancers' Guild on its shores) 3) None Forests 1) FOREST: Forest of Arrows (Constant state of warfare) 2) FOREST: Headowoods (Castle name) Elintor Regions 1) PLAIN: Redfields (In contrast to the Redwoods), Carnelad (Elintor), Caranlad (Geldar) PASS: the Red Gate (former name of Elintor), Carne Ando (Elintor), Caran Annon (Geldar) 2) GREAT FOREST: Redwoods (Name of Elintor in earlier versions), Túra Málos (Elintor), Erynoth (Geldar) 3) PENINSULA: Forniron Peninsula (Consolidated name) 4) PENINSULA: Geldar (Landed Minor Faction) Mountains 1) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Superb Mountains (Invented Myth) 2) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Old Mountains (Invented Myth) 3) MOUNTAIN RANGE: see Tolrania 3 4) MASSIF: 5) MASSIF Bodies of Water 1) LAKE: Priestess' Lake (major lake and the Elintoran tradition of "baptising" their children) 2) LAKE: Knight's Lake (middle lake) 3) LAKE: Initiate's Lake (smallest lake) 4) SEA: Sea of Elves (Faction) 5) STRAIT: The Passage (You'd be surprised by how many Aroulo warbands make the jump to the mainland) 6) OCEAN: Shining Ocean (Elven Lore) Rivers 1) STREAM: Sunwaters (Elintoran praise of the Sun) 2) STREAM: Moonwaters (Elintoran Moon knight) 3 STREAM: Falconwaters (Realm of the Falcon Lore) Maccavia Regions 1) REGION: Maccavia (High territorial cohesion) 2) PENINSULA: Scorching Peninsula (Volheree raiders spawn) 3) NON-ISLAND: Kiarjan's ring (You can see his watchmen there) 4) AREA: Pine Hills (Heavily forested and with hills) 5) STRIP: Freemen's Strip (Maccavia's Lore) 6) COASTLINE: Bloody Cliffs (Numerous enemy parties) 7) PASS: Anlux Pass (Castle name) Mountains 1) MASSIF: Mal'Kij Home (The home of the gods was probably Valahir, and thus he was bainshed here) 2) MASSIF: Kijin's peak (New Gods) Bodies of Water 1) OCEAN: Black Ocean (Zann Invasion) 2) CHANNEL: Valahir Channel (Faction) 3) STRAIT: Volheree Strait (Spawn) 4) INLAND SEA: 5) LAKE: Horsemen Lake (frequent skirmish with the Reich) 6) LAKE: Raider's Lake (Tons of Volheree raiders 7) LAKE: Tolrania 4 Reich Des Drachen Region 1) REGION: Wulfland (Wolf Knights presence), Wolfsheim 2) REGION: Falkiland (Illica Falki presence), Land des Falken Mountains 1) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Warden Mountains (Cretasan Lore), Wächtersberge Bodies of Water 1) INLAND SEA: Wyvern Sea (Household troops of several local Lords), Lindwurmssee Rivers 1) RIVER: Forests 1) FOREST: Illica Forest (Illica Falki presence), Illika-Wald 2) FOREST: 3) WOODS: Kaiserwoods (Capital nearby), Wald des Kaisers Hakkon Regions 1) PASS: Halfith Pass (Third Legion Spawn), Bivium Antiquum (Venetor), Η παλιά πέρασμα (I palia perasma - Hakkonite) 2) REGION: Amarnian Plain (City name), Η Πεδιάδα της Αμάρνας (I Pediada tis Amarnas - Hakkonite), Campus Amarnae (Venetor) 3) PASS: Arish Pass (City name), Η πέρασμα της Αρίσσας (I perasma tis Arissas - Hakkonite), Bivium Arissae (Venetor) 4) VALLEY: Krain Valley (City name), Η κοιλάδα του Κράσσου (I koilada tou Krassou - Hakkonite), Valles Crassi (Venetor) Bodies of Water 1) LAKE: Elysium Lake (Hakkon Culture), Λίμνη Ηλύσιον (Limni Ilision), Aqua Elysium (Venetor) Mountains 1) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Iron Mountains (Dwarves beyond it) Τα σιδηρά βουνά (Ta sidira vouna), Montibus Ferreis (Venetor) 2) MASSIF: Primus (Venetor), Πρώτο (Proto - Hakkonite) 3) MASSIF: Secundus (Venetor), Δεύτερο (Deutero - Hakkonite) 4) MASSIF: Tertius (Venetor), Τρίτο (Trito - Hakkonite) Settlement names in Hakkonite and Venetor Cities: Amarna, Arissa (Arish), Krassos - Crassus (Krain) Castles: Kastro Daras - Castellum Dara (Dailin), Kastro Irakleia - Castellum Heraclea (Hasaca), Kastro Samosata - Castellum Samosata (Sasspegah), Kastro Strovilos - Castellum Strobilus (Steorac), Kastro Sauatra - Castellum Sabatra (Samarra), Kastro Alfis - Castellum Albis (Alef), Kastro Vardas - Castellum Varda (Bardaq), To Fylakio Erimiko - Stationis Eremi (The Desert Outpost) Villages: Eirenopoli - Concordia (Inoqtec), Nikeia - Numantia (Noubra), Ouasada - Octavianum (Wahran), Avila - Ameria (Casari), Helenopoli - Herculea (Hesh Danlis), Dionysiopoli - Duranius (Dumaniyye), Soteropoli - Sexaginta (Sokrit), Ptolemais - Pompeii (Pedrodes), Aftenopoli - Apollonia (Afbol), Metelloupoli - Mattium (Moton), Dorylaion - Durovernum (Doett), Laodikeia - Legio (Lakkill), Riza - Regina (Reness), Letopoli - Lucentum (Lifwen), Mystras - Massalia (Onmesp), Zenopoli - Zama Regia (Zalea) Valahir Regions 1) REGION: Eastmark (FILLER) Østmarsj (Norwegian) 2) REGION: Warrior's Passage (Forced passage for the mainland) 3) REGION: Westmarch (FILLER) Vestmarsj (Norwegian) 4) PASS: Amarhus Pass (Castle Name) Bodies of Water 1) INLAND SEA: Aethlings' Sea (Biggest of the 2 bodies of water) 2) LAKE: Thegn's lake (Smallest) Mountains 1) SMALL MOUNTAIN RANGE: Eastwall (It protects the Eastmark) 2) MASSIF: Mal'Kiarj's Throne (Old Gods) Drahara Regions 1) DESERT: High Drahara (Capital Present) 2) DESERT: Low Drahara (FILLER) 3) PASS: Desouk Pass (Desouk Slavers presence) Bodies of Water 1) LAKE: Lake of Revelations (Drahara Lore) Mountains 1) MASSIF: First Hump (MOUNTAIN RANGE: The Three Humps Camel) 2) MASSIF: Second Hump 3) MASSIF: Third Hump Kaikoth Regions 1) PASS: The Forsaken Gate (Dwarven Lore) 2) REGION: Dwarfhome (Main Region) 3) PASS: Sand Gate (Desert Nearby) 4) (Sorry, Error) 5) VALLEY: Trader's Passage (Dwarven Lore) 6) VALLEY: Bodies of Water 1) LAKE: Lake of Tears (Invented Myth) Mountains 1) MASSIF: Mother of All Dwarves (invented myth) 2) MASSIF: Father of All Dwarves (invented myth) 3) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Eagle Mountains 4) MOUNTAIN RANGE : 1 Hakkon 5) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Eagle Mountains (Realm of the Falcon main Range) Orontisorni (Eagle Mountains | Quenya) Aroulo Regions 1) REGION: Ush Waia (Yaghan - bay, cove) 2) REGION: Usiadienuk (Mohican - beyond the mountain place) Bodies of Water 1) LAKE: Quinnipiac (Algonquian - long water land) 2) LAKE: Mishigami (Ojibwe - large lake) 1)STRAIT: Kepék (Míkmaq - strait, narrows) Mountains 1) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Úytaahkoo (Karuk - White Mountain) Realm of the Falcon Regions 1) REGION: Falconlands (Falcons live in forests) Fiondor ( Hawkland | Quenya ) 2) COASTLINE: Seagull Coast (Natural) ëarwilin falas ( Seabird shore | Quenya ) Mountains 1) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Kaikoth 5 2) MASSIF: Saltrock (By the Sea) Oronsingwa (Saltmountains | Quenya ) Sut Regions 1) VALLEY: Sut Valley (Giants' lore) 2) VALLEY: Demaig Valley (Castle Name) 3) PASS: Ohzak Pass (Village name) 4) PASS: Eden's Gate (Giants' lore) 5) REGION: Corridor of Sorrow (Giants' lore) Bodies of Water 1) LAKE: Silent Lake (Nothing's here) Mountains 1) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Mountains of the Giants (Obvious) 2) Error Kuu-Lan The region the Kuu-Lan Horde settled in is at the shores of an inland sea called Derinsu (the deep water). The capital Tumatarhun and its villages Turan, Adat and Kesser were built on the steppes known as Yüzok Ovası (the plain of hundred arrows). The steppe itself is surrounded by the desert Region in the south, Günyurt (the yurt of the morning/sun), the lake Serinsu (the cool water) and Uzorman (the nice forest). There are also two large forests called Karaorman (the black forest) in the northwest and Akorman (the white forest) and a bay Issızsu (the deserted water) in the north. Landmarks *There is a large stonehenge complex west of Tumatarhun which is called Tangir'in Evi (the house of Tangir). It is a place of worship and the place where one of the traditional rituals takes place. Once the Kuu-Lan children reach the age of 6, they are brought to this temple to pay homage to the god Tangir and they are given their first horses. *There is a stone erected between Kesser and Adat in honor of the legendary leader Dimir called Dimir Hakan Balbalı (the monument of Dimir Hakan). It is also rumored that the kurgan (tomb) where the monument was built belongs to the real Hakan Dimir. *There is a town ruin north of the Kuu-Lan territory near Issizsu, which was a Venetor town called Drusus, lost to the ages after the giant incursions. *The Kuu-Lan bury their dead north of the town in Suskun Ev (the silent house), they also erect balbals (stelae) for the great hakans and generals. Isle 1 Isle of Steel ( Large Amount of Enemies) Regions 1) REGION: Chainlands (Slave spawn) 2) CANYON: The Iron Canyon (Dangerous place indeed) 3) REGION: Lymbard (Lymbard knights spawn) Bodies of Water 1) OCEAN: The Shattered Ocean (A lot of Isles) Forests 1) WOODS: Slavewoods (Slave spawn) 2) FOREST: Forest of Skeletons (No Jurisdiction) 3) WOODS: Forsaken Woods (Never noticed or visited) 4) FOREST: Mumbling Forest (Zann Camp) Mountains 1) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Panmandot Mountains (Castle Name) 2) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Free Wardens (Invented Myth) 3) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Laidir Mountains (Castle Name) 4) MASSIF: The Eldest (Series of MASSIFS: 4 Brothers) 5) MASSIF: The Youngest 6) MASSIF: The Humble 7) MASSIF: The Bold Zone 1 Eastern Plains (Geographic Reference) Region 1) STEPPE: Plain of Arrows (Several Nomadic warriors) 2) REGION: Dariunland (Ral'daiun spawn) Forests 1) FOREST: Aolaswoods (Cretasan Lore) Bodies of Water 1) INLAND SEA: Rivers 1) RIVER: 2) RIVER: Zone 2 Lonesome Sea (Geographical isolation) Regions 1) PENINSULA: Peninsula of Arrows (Bakhal lore) 2) REGION: Bakhal (Faction) 3) REGION: Tiger's Nest (Rafklazan Clan territory) Bodies of Water 1) SEA: Lonesome Sea (see previous) 2) OCEAN: Black Ocean (Zanns) 3) STRAIT: Regretful Strait (Bakhal Lore) Mountains 1) MASSIF: Mount Rafkla (Rafkla Clan) 2) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Merciful Mountains (Invented Myth) 3) MOUNTAIN RANGE: Mounts of the Princesses (Rafkla Clan) Category:Geography